Trick or Treat– The Right Way
by RoyallyFamiliar
Summary: Blaine isn't too thrilled with how Halloween has changed now that he's a teenager.  Somehow, Kurt manages to make him okay with things.  Halloween fluff smut!


Blaine Anderson had always loved Halloween, but coming to grips with growing older made the holiday hard.

Every time he watched the Grinch and saw Cindy Lou Who sing about wondering where Christmas went, he rolled his eyes. Christmas was still the same. There were still presents and snow, Christmas carols and eggnog. Sure, he had begun sneaking the rum-spiked eggnog his parents made… but it was still eggnog.

Halloween, however, was different. No more candy. No more visiting his preschool teacher and getting a popcorn ball and staying to talk for half an hour. Sure, there were still costumes, but every time he saw a scantily clad Disney princess he felt like his childhood was being stomped on. Especially when they said "trick or treat" in a way that probably meant something sexual.

He had mostly taken with pushing aside his feelings for the holiday. He was a junior in high school now. No one really cared about the holiday any more. He'd only care about Halloween the week of, when he was getting a costume for whatever party he was going to that year.

That's why he was surprised when Kurt brought it up one lazy day toward the end of September.

"What do you want to be for Halloween?"

Blaine looked up from his trigonometry homework and over to his boyfriend, who was sitting at his desk by the window, sketchbook in hand, calculus homework abandoned by the side.

"One, it's not even October yet. Two, it's still math hour." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. The boys had a homework system that rewarded an hour of studying their difficult subjects with a half hour of making out, culminating with the promise of even more fun if they finished before Burt closed up his shop at eight.

"It's not due until Wednesday. Besides, it's the end of September. That gives me four weeks to make our costumes."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"You're going to make them?" He asked. He hadn't thought much about Halloween, but he usually just picked up a costume at the store. His Will Turner costume the year before had been pretty successful, if he did say so himself.

Okay, so only Jeremiah liked the costume… and maybe Blaine was just really excited to have a cute boy talk to him and ignored the fact that Jeremiah may have just been telling him that.

Maybe having Kurt make the costume would be a better idea.

"Of course I am! I can't let this talent go to waste!" Kurt said, and Blaine had to smile. "So what do you think we should be?"

"I'm guessing you have an idea, since you already have the pad out." Blaine said, nodding to it. Kurt grinned.

"Well, I was thinking something that isn't too couple-y, but still a little bit. Kind of like, you'd have to know to know, right?" He said, and Blaine just nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, I'm already making Rachel a Dorothy costume, so I was thinking we could be Scarecrow and Tin Man!" Kurt said, and Blaine fell over onto the bed laughing.

"And what's Finn, the Cowardly Lion?" Blaine asked between laughs. Kurt pouted.

"I'm serious over here!" He said, putting down his pen and crossing his arms. Blaine chuckled and sat up.

"I mean, if you think it's a good idea, fine. I just don't know what Finn's going to think about this. You know we can't be part of Rachel's costume without him, too."

"Well," Kurt said with a smirk, "he'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>"But shouldn't Finn be the Scarecrow, you be the Tin Man and Blaine be the Lion?" Rachel asked the next day over lunch, surreptitiously looking over at where her boyfriend was standing in line.<p>

"Hey!"

"Not that, it's just, in the original script they were going to make Dorothy have something going on with the Scarecrow. Besides, some the lines between the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion can totally go your way." She said with a wink. Kurt smirked and leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"I hope your tail holds out."

Blaine erupted into a fit of giggles, and Rachel just looked between the two of them, coolly taking a drink of her milk.

"So… so why do I have to be the Cowardly Lion?" Blaine asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine scowled. "Other than that."

"Because you'd get to wear a big pin that reads 'Courage.'" Kurt said with a grin. "Besides, on second thought, you're not tall enough to be the Tin Man."

"You're so mean to me." Blaine pouted.

"All in a day's work." Kurt said, patting his hand. Blaine took hold of it.

"Fine, I'll be the Cowardly Lion. But only because I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't kidding… it really did take him the entire month of October to finish the costumes. Blaine wasn't sure where he was going to wear this mass of gold fur until Rachel strolled in one day mid-October while Kurt was giving him a fitting on the shirt part of the costume. So far the sleeves hadn't been attached, so it was more like Blaine was wearing a curly gold fur vest.<p>

"Kurt, I've been thinking, and maybe you should raise the hem a little bit for me before Brittany's party."

"Oh, Brittany's having a party?" Blaine asked, feeling a little ridiculous as Kurt tugged at the tight gold vest, making sure it wasn't too small.

"What did you think we were doing, trick or treating?" Kurt asked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes. She has it every year, and it's the social event of the fall. It's probably even bigger than Homecoming." Rachel said. Blaine nodded.

"Her parents go out of town because they don't like trick or treaters, and she throws a huge party. She really likes Halloween because she gets it. It's not as 'complicated' as the other holidays." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded.

"Perfectly understandable."

"Right. So I think that maybe my hem should be a little higher this year. I mean, we _are_ seniors. I'm eighteen. I think it's time I got to show a little thigh around here."

"Rachel, you've shown plenty of thigh around here. Especially the last time I put you in braids." Kurt said. "You just want to outdo Brittany's leather skirt from the campaign, and that's not going to happen. You're not tall enough." Rachel sighed.

"First of all, I'm going as Dorothy after she's reached the Emerald City, so my hair's going to be curled. Please, Kurt? Even just a little bit?" Rachel asked, and Kurt sighed.

"Two inches and a tulle petticoat are all you're getting. Now get out of here and tell your boyfriend that I really do need to get his measurements before I go buy his fabric. I can't even use a pattern for him, he's too tall."

"Thanks, Kurt!" Rachel said, skipping over and kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked to Blaine.

* * *

><p>The day of the party rolled around to find the four of them getting ready at the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt was walking around inspecting everyone's costumes and making sure all or the pieces were in the right place, from Blaine's 'Courage' pin to the pieces of straw he had fixed to Finn's clothes. Rachel was in charge of makeup, and was currently drawing whiskers along Blaine's face in long strokes of black paint.<p>

"You make such a cute lion." She mused, running her fingers through the fur of his shirt. Blaine made a face at her and she giggled, kicking her white-stockinged legs, her glitter-covered heels twinkling in the light. Kurt had outdone himself glittering the shoes in the perfect shade of red glitter after being unsatisfied with sequined heels.

"They just don't give the same effect in person as they do on screen." He had said, and set out to make the perfect glittery shoes. He had also put Rachel in white stockings instead of blue socks because, "Rachel Berry needs her knee socks. There's just a signature there that can't be abandoned."

Finn's signature, too, had gone into his costume. Kurt had layered two t-shirts on top of each other- one short sleeved and one long- to make Finn's look a little more modern. He was also wearing jeans, though Kurt had cut holes in them and made straw peep through. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at how dopey the pointed hat on Finn's head looked, but it definitely worked.

And then there was Kurt, who as always was the chicest of them all. He had silver boots over the tightest grey skinny jeans Blaine could imagine and a tight grey Alexander McQueen sweater that buttoned on the side. He had a little sticking off the top of his head and a tiny red heart pin dangling from his chest.

"You look good." Blaine said, reaching for Kurt once Rachel went over to do Finn's makeup. Kurt obliged, perching himself on the armrest of Blaine's chair.

"So do you." Kurt said, running his fingers through the curly fur of Blaine's hood. "I'm so glad I found this faux fur. It cost a fortune and you totally owe me, but it looks so perfect and you look adorable." Kurt said, twisting a lock of fur around his finger.

"There's no way it cost even half as much as that sweater. Which, by the way, I really like." He said, running his thumb down Kurt's side. "I don't see why I have to look 'adorable' and you get to look so hot."

"Just think of it like you're my own little pet tonight." Kurt said with a grin. Blaine blushed underneath his makeup.

"Kurt! If we're staying at Brittany's we're not going to be able to do anything, so stop teasing me!" He said, and Kurt giggled, pulling at Blaine's real curls from under his hood. Kurt had purposely made Blaine forego the hair gel to fit the costume. It was probably his best idea with the costumes.

"Blaine, we're going to be at a party in an empty house with a ton of drunk teenagers. I'm pretty sure we can get away from the action and into a room without being missed."

"Really?" Blaine asked, perking up a bit. Kurt giggled, pressing a quick, light kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Really."

* * *

><p>"Damn, Africa, what happened?" Blaine looked down from where the four of them had just walked in Brittany's front door to see Artie wearing a black wig and a track suit with bling.<p>

"Are you sure you're even wearing a costume, dude?" Finn asked, laughing and patting him on the back.

"Not nearly as good of one as you guys. Dope, yo." He said with an appreciative nod. "Kurt, did you make all of this, man?"

"Of course I did." Kurt said with a grin.

"Major props. Seriously. If this NYADA thing doesn't work out, you should totally do fashion design." Artie said, and Kurt beamed.

"BLAINE UNICORN! You're Lord Tubbington, aren't you!" came Brittany's voice, and suddenly Blaine felt her nearly tackle him.

"Hey, Brittany." He said, turning to her. "I'm actually the Cowardly Lion. You know, like in the Wizard of Oz." He said.

He instantly regretted it when he saw her face fall. It was double-troubling when he saw that she was dressed as Tinkerbell. A sad Tinkerbell just wasn't allowable.

"I'm not cool enough to pull off the Lord Tubbington look, Brit! Besides, the man himself is here, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I think he's doing body shots with Sugar Motta in the kitchen." She said, perking up again. "I just hope he remembers to wear a condom."

Blaine exchanged incredulous glances with Kurt, who Brittany just now noticed.

"Kurt! Hi!" She said, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Brittany. Party looks great." He said. It was true; decorations were everywhere. Cobwebs hung all over the chandelier, and those candles on the banisters were surely to be a problem later on.

"Brit! Someone broke a vase in the dining room. I picked it up, but you've gotta help me move stuff out of the way." Blaine turned to see Santana walking in from the kitchen, stiletto boots clacking on the hardwood floor. Other than Kurt he was probably the only male at the party noticing them, because Santana's breasts were on as full display as they could be and still be considered clothed.

"I should have known you'd be a cop." Blaine said with a smirk. Santana winked, a finger tugging at the handcuffs looped to her belt. Blaine nodded, laughing.

"And what in the hell did Hummel get you into? Tell me you're getting laid for this." She said, walking up to him and stroking down the fur.

"That's the plan, apparently." Blaine said, and Santana laughed and shook her head. Suddenly, Blaine heard a crash.

"Shit, Brit, there went something else."

"Coming. Have fun guys!" Brittany said, waving to them as she ran off with Santana.

"Where'd Rachel and Finn go?" Blaine said, turning back to Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"I think they saw Tina and Mike. They're vampires. Also, Quinn was in the opposite direction, so I think Rachel wanted to move fast. Quinn's an Alice."

"Of course she is."

"Let's get drinks, shall we?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded, following Kurt into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Your turn!" Mike said after taking a shot from Tina's mouth, passing him the bottle of tequila. They had been at the party for two hours, and apparently it time for body shots. Might as well be, because Blaine had had at least seven shots of vodka by this point. After circling the party, he and Kurt were back in the kitchen. It was all glee club members at this point, as most people were dispersed around the house.<p>

Finn turned to Rachel and they both blushed. Rachel grabbed a shot glass off the island, and they both looked a little relieved.

"Here, I'll put the salt on your arm." Finn said, licking a stripe up her arm and making her giggle. He poured on the salt and poured the tequila into a shot glass.

"Grow up you two. If you two are really going to use a shot glass, put it in her boobs."

"This is going to be a disaster, I can't watch." Kurt said, resting his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled, patting him on the back.

"Here, umm…" Finn said, trying to wedge the shot glass between Rachel's boobs without actually touching them. Rachel was blushing so much Blaine thought she might run off, but finally Finn got the shot glass in place and put the lime in her mouth.

The only problem was that when he went for it, it wouldn't come out, and it ended up splashing across his face for the main part. Rachel had to stifle a giggle as he took the lime, and after he toweled off his face she gave him a peck on his scowling lips.

"Here, Brittany, you go." He said, passing her the bottle.

"Sannie, stomach!" Brittany said, and Santana lay down and unzipped her costume to the waist, leaving her basically in just her bra and the skirt of her costume. Brittany handed Santana the lime and licked across her lips before pouring the salt on them.

Finn, Mike and Puck's eyes all looked like saucers.

Unheeding, Brittany poured the tequila into the hollow Santana made by sucking in her stomach and licking the salt back up off Santana's lips, started her shot.

"Blaine! Your turn!" Brittany said, passing him the bottle and looking pretty proud of herself when she was done. Blaine looked over at Kurt and grinned devilishly, and Kurt groaned.

"Okay, where?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked and unbuttoned Kurt's sweater, pushing it back off his shoulders a little bit so it wouldn't swing back into Blaine's plans.

Blaine was so glad Kurt had stopped wearing undershirts.

Deftly, he took a shot glass, but before Kurt could show too much relief or the room dismay, he poured the shot and stuck it where he wanted it.

Which was the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

"_Blaine!_"

Blaine just smirked and put the lime in Kurt's mouth before licking up Kurt's stomach, holding the shot glass in place as Kurt's stomach muscles contracted under his touch. Kurt moaned a little, unable to stop over how tipsy he was by this point. He'd had even more to drink than Blaine.

He salted it and grinned.

"Don't let this spill." He said, and Kurt took hold of the shot glass, frowning at his boyfriend.

"Someone get a camera." Santana said, but when Tina pulled out her phone Kurt glared at her so strong she put it back in her cape pocket.

"Is this not okay?" Blaine asked, sobering up a little at the look on his boyfriend's face. "You don't have to do this." Kurt sighed.

"No, it's fine, I'm just being stupid." He said, smiling. Blaine studied him for a second and then grinned, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Don't even pretend you don't want them to see what I can do to you." He whispered, and as Kurt was still shuddering, Blaine took his shot, finishing by plucking the slice of lime out Kurt's gaping mouth. As Santana wolf whistled in the background, the two just grinned into each other's faces.

"You're terrible." Kurt said, leaning in and capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine said back, kissing him again.

"Oh, get a room!" Tina catcalled.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other and started giggling.

"Kurt, you gonna do a shot or is it my turn, man?" Puck asked, making to take the bottle.

"Go ahead, I think I'm drunk enough."

* * *

><p>One in the morning found Kurt and Blaine in a corner of the living room, their mouths doing a little more dancing than their bodies were. They weren't the only ones in the house in this certain predicament, though. On top of all the closed doors and pieces of furniture in the house, the pair's usual tormenters were huddled around where Brittany and Santana were making out on the floor. From the skirt that flopped over Blaine's shoulder a few seconds ago, he has a feeling they won't be bothered.<p>

When the skirt hit him, he and Kurt had considered stopping to check on the girls, but a bout of Brittany's infectious giggles reassured them.

"Mmm maybe we should get out of here." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips as Blaine's hand cupped around his ass, squeezing at the tight grey denim.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Blaine asked, hissing as Kurt rocked his hips into Blaine's. God, Kurt was hard, and _God_ Blaine didn't know how Kurt could stand it in those pants. Looking down, he could practically see Kurt's cock. Fuck if he didn't want to see it a little bit closer.

"Mmm, upstairs. Room. Any room. Just fucking want you." Kurt said, pulling at the hem of the shirt part of Blaine's costume. "Want you out of this."

Sounded like a plan to Blaine. And the sooner he was out of this hot, slightly sweaty costume, the sooner Kurt was doing to him whatever he goddamn pleased.

"Okay." Blaine said, and followed Kurt out just as Finn and Puck started breaking up the show on the other side of the room.

Giggling, the two stumble-ran up the stairs, hands clasped. At one point Blaine stumbled a bit too much and almost fell down the stairs. Kurt caught his arm firmly, pulling him back up and to the stair he was standing on himself.

"Clumsy enough?" Kurt asked, pressing Blaine into the wall on the stair. Blaine grinned up at him, noticing just how drunk they both were. Kurt grinned back, kissing Blaine roughly, trailing his lips down his boyfriend's chin.

"Well then get me somewhere I don't need to stand." Blaine whined, and just like that they were moving again.

At the top of the stairs, Kurt started trying doors. Brittany's room was locked from the inside. A conspicuous thumping noise was coming from the master bedroom. Even the bathroom was locked to outsiders.

Then Kurt spotted a little door off to the side. He ran over and tried the knob.

"Here!"

Blaine followed him into the room. It was little, probably the same size as the bathroom. There was a desk on one side of the room with a computer and a sofa on the other.

"Brittany's dad's office." Kurt said, locking the door behind him and walking up to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt hard at his ass.

"I know we're in costume, babe, but I don't know if we can really play Dress Up with these." Kurt mused, flipping back Blaine's hood and kissing his neck. Blaine held still. "Dress Up" was Kurt's particular favorite– and usual muse for putting Blaine in absurd outfits– so he didn't know what exactly his boyfriend had in mind instead.

"But I do know you like being fucked into things." Kurt said, and Blaine basically melted back into him as he moaned deeply. Kurt snickered, running a hand over the fur on Blaine's thigh, grasping Blaine's ass firmly.

"But first," Kurt murmured, "I'd rather you show me how much you want it."

Blaine's slowed reaction time didn't even inhibit him as he turned around in Kurt's grasp, putting his lips to Kurt's frantically as he undid the buttons on Kurt's sweater for the second time that evening. He slid the fabric from Kurt's shoulders swiftly and immediately started work on his boyfriend's jeans. After he finished with the button he slid his hand further to find–fuck–it wasn't the only one. He undid the button fly on Kurt's jeans forcefully and slid them down.

Double fuck. Not only had Kurt neglected an undershirt, he had neglected _underwear_.

Groaning, Blaine fell to his knees and instantly slid his mouth over Kurt. The older boy moaned, wrapping his fingers in Blaine's hair as he sucked down hard. He let go with a loud pop and started licking at Kurt, making him hiss and tug at Blaine's hair.

Grinning around his boyfriend's cock, Blaine went about his usual tricks with Kurt. He sucked and released, sucked and released. He alternated depths at which he let Kurt's cock into his mouth, to the point where for some amount of time he let it nearly all the way back and hummed around it. He licked at Kurt from within his mouth and rubbed Kurt's balls until finally Kurt pushed him away, his eyes bright as he bent down and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of one of his boots.

"Clothes off, over the desk, twenty seconds." Kurt said, and Blaine immediately started to comply. It was easier said than done, he realized, when he tried getting that damn fur shirt over his head and it caught, too tight to go easily over his arms. After a bit of a struggle, he felt Kurt helping him, and when the shirt was removed, he saw Kurt standing completely naked in front of him. Blaine kicked off his shoes and socks and started struggling with the pants as well before Kurt yanked them and Blaine's boxer briefs down roughly. Blaine stepped out of them quickly and went over to the desk, beginning to take the stuff on it off and set it on the chair.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt asked, a bit of laugh in his tone as he walked forward and brushed it off with one arm before giving Blaine an amused look. Blaine began to snicker, but Kurt quickly pushed him down over the desk until Blaine's faces was on it and his ass was raised in the air.

"You're going to have to get on it better than that if you want fucked like I know you do." Kurt murmured, stroking his fingers down Blaine's back. The younger boy turned to the side of the desk and lay down further until he was just barely off of it.

"That's better." Kurt said, reaching over and squeezing Blaine's ass. "Now, don't you dare look." He said, and nudged Blaine's legs open a little wider. Blaine waited, listening to a few muffled sounds before sharply two wet fingers worked their way into him and he bucked up at the feeling.

"Fuck, Kurt…"

"No, Kurt's going to fuck _you_." Kurt said with a grin, pressing a kiss to the curve of Blaine's ass as he gently moved the fingers. Groaning, Blaine moved with them, getting himself used to them and moving against them. Kurt moved them a little harder, fucking into him but then backing away from where Blaine really wanted them.

He worked in another and started the same routine until Blaine was falling into a moaning mess.

"Think you're ready for what you want?" Kurt asked teasingly, removing his fingers and picking up the condom from the desk.

"Yes." Blaine said, and Kurt tsked.

"Sure?" He asked, rattling the condom packet as he began trying to open it.

"Yes, Kurt, please." Blaine said, and Kurt merely patted him on the ass. He heard more rattling, and a few seconds later Kurt was hard against his ass. Without another warning, Kurt was pressing in, making Blaine shudder beneath him as he pressed in all the way, chest against Blaine's back.

He didn't stay that way. He immediately slid out and back in sloppily, moaning loudly at the feeling. He did it again, fucking Blaine down into the desk. Blaine writhed, wanting all he could, moaning even louder than Kurt.

Again. Again. Again. Kurt thrust in, hitting right where Blaine wanted it, his rhythm a little sloppy from drink but neither of them seemed to care.

He pressed in again, groaning at how good it felt.

"You want to finish this like this or something else?" He asked, mouth to Blaine's ear. Blaine thought for a second.

"Couch." He said, and hissed as Kurt withdrew. He stood up and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulder. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's ear before walking over and lying down on his back over a pillow tucked beside the armrest. Kurt followed him, kneeling in front of his boyfriend and kissing Blaine softly.

"God, you look so sexy." Kurt murmured, lining himself up and pressing another kiss to Blaine's open lips before pushing in again. He rocked into Blaine, lips pressing soft kisses against Blaine's lips and jaw.

"Kurt, sweetheart…" Blaine murmured, kissing back and wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt. Kurt smiled and moved back to Blaine's prostate, making him hiss and let his head fall back against the armrest.

They stayed like this–pressing, touching, nudging, feeling– for quite a while. Blaine felt like he was floating around in Kurt's arms, their endurance multiplied by just how drunk they were. It was building, though, and eventually it got to the point where he couldn't help but let out a constant strain of tiny whimpers. He felt Kurt's fingers curl around him and he moaned loudly, fingers pulling at the skin of Kurt's back as though he may fade away.

"Kurt… Kurt…"

"I know, darling." Kurt breathed, and at the sound of the pet name Blaine let go, coming between them with a cry. Kurt followed, shaking over him and going limp against Blaine's chest.

They both groaned as Kurt pulled himself out and took off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the general direction of a trash can. He then flopped back down onto Blaine's chest and smiled.

"Hi." He said, reaching up and brushing some of Blaine's curls off of his forehead.

"Hi." Blaine said, grinning and brushing at Kurt's cheek. He suddenly understood why Kurt had insisted on not wearing face paint. Blaine probably had black lines all over his face. "Are we sleeping in here?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. He stood up, much to Blaine's dismay, and walked over to his boots. He pulled something out and put it behind his back, walking back over to Blaine.

"It's Halloween, what do you say?" He asked.

"No it's not, that's Monday." Blaine said sleepily. Kurt brought one hand down and poked him.

"Ow! Trick or treat." He mumbled. Kurt grinned and held his hand out, and Blaine smiled as he took the Hershey Kiss Kurt was offering him.

"Mmm. I love you." Blaine murmured before putting the chocolate into his mouth.

"I love you, too." Kurt answered as he picked up some tissues and cleaned them off. Once done–and candy eaten, he climbed up into Blaine's arms and pulled a blanket down from the back of the sofa, covering them in a slightly scratchy warmth.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Snug and warm, Blaine couldn't help but think that maybe this grown-up Halloween thing could be okay after all.

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween, everyone! I know I should be spending my writing time on Summer Lovin', but I just couldn't resist a Halloween treat. Hope you all enjoy it :)**


End file.
